


Наука любовных признаний (The Science of Confessions)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Love Advice, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Smitten Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: По большому счету, в завтрашнем дне не будет ничего из ряда вон выходящего, за исключением того, что Шерлок составил план, как объясниться Джону в любви.





	Наука любовных признаний (The Science of Confessions)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Science of Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798968) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



Наступала суббота. Погода ожидалась холодной и дождливой, типичной для Лондона в начале февраля. На Бейкер-стрит, вероятно, будет тихо. Миссис Хадсон собиралась к сестре, а в Скотланд-Ярде в последнее время ничего достойного не случалось.

По большому счету, в завтрашнем дне не будет ничего из ряда вон выходящего, за исключением того, что Шерлок составил план, как объясниться Джону в любви.

**********

— Скоро выходные, — заметил Джон, просматривая за завтраком газету. — Есть планы на завтра?

Шерлок прекратил жевать и невозмутимо уставился на соседа.

— Завтра? С чего такой вопрос?

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Не знаю. Просто ради разговора, — ласково улыбнулся Джон.

Когда Джон так улыбался, Шерлок на какое-то время терял дар речи.

— Я ни о чем не думал, — выдавил наконец он, пытаясь игнорировать факт, что глаза Джона казались более яркими и синими, чем обычно.

— Я тоже, — ответил Джон, и утренний солнечный свет, льющийся через окно, блеснул золотом в его волосах. — У меня тоже нет планов. Боюсь, будем скучать вместе.

_Идеально!_

— Хм, да, — нашелся с ответом Шерлок.

*******

До встречи с Джоном Шерлок никогда не влюблялся и прежде никогда не счел бы признания в любви предметом исследований и экспериментов. Если честно, он вообще не думал о любви — и точка. И из-за отсутствия опыта в этой области чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

Джон был человеком дела, а не слов, поэтому Шерлок не рассчитывал, что объяснение с бухты-барахты принесет успех. Следовательно, его план состоял в том, чтобы добиться расположения Джона в результате решения определенной последовательности методично и хорошо продуманных романтических задач.

Он долго размышлял, кто мог бы стать его консультантом по данной теме. Естественно, он склонялся к обсуждению сердечных проблем с самим Джоном-Три-Континента-Ватсоном — серийным романтиком, у которого подруг было больше, чем хотелось бы пересчитывать.

_Только пять в прошлом году!_

Но разговоры с Джоном могли сорвать все планы, посему этот вариант оказался полностью неудачным.

Шерлок подумал о Лестрейде, но решил, что инспектор скорее всего выступит с каким-нибудь непристойным предложением, типа поговорить об этом за пинтой пива. Шерлок предпочел бы сидеть и смотреть, как краска сохнет, чем проводить вечер в вонючем пабе. Была еще миссис Хадсон, но вряд ли хороший совет в любви даст человек, чьи знания почерпнуты из женских журналов, и кто в течение многих лет был женой наркобарона-убийцы.

Нет, чтобы выработать способы сообщить о своей любви, которые не оказались бы кошмарно банальными и скучными, надо было поговорить с разными людьми, умеренно успешными в романтических отношениях.

Исходя из того, что наименее элегантное решение приносит самые желаемые результаты, Шерлок решил устроить анонимный онлайн-опрос, что любезно позволяло избежать неудобства общения с реальными индивидами. Получив несколько ответов, проанализировав их с соответствующими перекрестными ссылками и учтя вкусы Джона, он остановился на шести наиболее перспективных предложениях.

В пятницу Шерлок активно работал до полуночи, пока Джон не встал и не пожелал спокойной ночи. Шерлок что-то промямлил в ответ, проводив Джона взглядом на всем его пути по лестнице в спальню.

Не исключено, что в случае успешной реализации плана он больше не будет наблюдать, как Джон идет спать один.

**********

**_Романтические задачи, которые надо решить до фактического признания в любви (как считают интернет-пользователи, которые это сделали)_ **

****_• Визуальная стимуляция путем тщательного выбора одежды_  
•  
• Лепестки роз на кровати (связаться с сетью бездомных для сбора роз)  
•  
• Комплименты, возможные ласкательные имена, призванные выразить привязанность (найти прозвища, которые понравятся Джону)  
•  
• Романтические записки, помещенные случайным образом в общую жилплощадь — стикеры в ванной, на ноутбуке, в карманах брюк?  
•  
• Дать время и возможность смотреть этот идиотский телевизор / проводить его, когда он будет уходить (что покажет, как сильно я буду скучать по нему, пока он в отлучке)  
•  
• Спонтанные поцелуи в зависимости от предыдущих результатов. Рискованно? Опасно? (Именно то, что Джон любит?) 

**********

**Задача № 1:**

**«Мой муж любил, когда я удивляла его, облачаясь в сексуальные наряды. Иногда я ждала в гостиной, когда он возвращался с работы или просто просыпался, одетая в нечто совершенно неотразимое, по его мнению, и тогда он не мог от меня оторваться». Ли С.**

Для решения первой задачи Шерлоку необходимо было найти идеальный ансамбль, который Джон сочтет совершенно неотразимым. Разумеется, Джону были по душе шерстяные жилеты, вязаные свитера и клетчатая шотландка различных оттенков, но у Шерлока в гардеробе ничего подобного не было. В надежде на вдохновение он оглядывал свои вещи, просматривая ряды костюмов и рубашек, на два размера меньших, чем нужно. Ничего в голову не приходило.

Разочарованно фыркнув, он захлопнул дверцу. И тут перед его глазами возник ответ.

Белстафф.

_О да!_

Шерлок видел, как Джон пожирал глазами его, одетого в сей весьма привлекательный предмет верхней одежды. Джон особенно воодушевлялся, когда Шерлок поднимал воротник, подчеркивавший скулы.

Усмехнувшись, он протянул руку и погладил добротное темно-серое сукно.

Он будет совершенно неотразимым!

По субботам Джон обычно вставал около восьми, и Шерлок решил в пальто ожидать его пробуждения.

В 7:45 Шерлок с энтузиазмом оккупировал ванну, красиво уложил кудри самым дорогостоящим средством для укладки волос и побрызгал шею одеколоном. В 7:53 вернулся в спальню и встал перед Белстаффом. Пристально посмотрев на него несколько секунд, усмехнулся, снял пальто с вешалки и оделся.

Выходя из спальни, Шерлок на несколько секунд задержался перед зеркалом, одобрительно подняв бровь. Затем драматично развернулся (а как еще можно развернуться в таком пальто?) и покинул комнату. Изящно опустившись на диван, стал ждать.

В 8:04 Джон, протирая сонные глаза, вышел из спальни, в футболке и домашних штанах, с всклокоченными волосами.

От вида Джона Ватсона, который вот так делал совершенно обычные вещи, сердце Шерлока вопреки логике пропустило удар.

— Доброе утро, Шерлок, — пробормотал Джон, продвигаясь мимо дивана к кухне. На полпути он остановился и с любопытством уставился на Шерлока. Его прекрасные полусонные глаза оглядели соседа сверху донизу.

— Доброе утро, Джон, — проникновенно произнес Шерлок, приподняв воротник.

И ожидал, что Джон скажет:

_В этом пальто ты совершенно неотразим!_

_Ты весь такой таинственный со своими скулами!_

_Ты выглядишь так сексуально, Шерлок! Боюсь, не смогу удержать при себе руки._

В глазах Джона мелькнуло веселье, а губы сонно улыбнулись.

— Ты замерз? — спросил он.

— Я… замерз? — повторил Шерлок ошарашенно.

— Пальто, — Джон показал на него рукой и дернул подбородком.

Шерлок уставился на него, плотнее закутываясь в Белстафф.

— Поставлю чайник кипятиться, — Джон снова улыбнулся, покачал головой и пошел на кухню.

****_Задача № 1.  
Результаты: Неудача  
Примечания: Как оказалось, это не может составить конкуренцию с врожденной потребностью делать чай._

**********

**Задача № 2:**

**«Однажды, в годовщину нашей свадьбы я вернулась домой, и кровать была усыпана лепестками роз. Такой прекрасный романтический жест, словно из фильма! В ту ночь мой муж получил от меня особую награду;)» Жюли Н.**

По мнению Шерлока, все это звучало экстравагантно и абсурдно, но кто он, чтобы спорить по этой теме? Кроме того, разве не это романтика? Джон покупал розы и другие растительные объекты, пытаясь завоевать сердца своих дам, по-видимому, это было обычной практикой.

В Риджентс-парке был розарий, и он попросил сеть бездомных срезать цветов. Девушка вернулась через пару часов с сумкой, и Шерлок заметил, что все розы сухие.

— Эти розы мертвы, — заключил он.

— Середина зимы, — объяснила она.

Ну и ладно, подумал Шерлок. Роза есть роза — Шерлок определенно где-то это читал. К тому же это были не лепестки, а целые розы, а Джон заслуживал, по меньшей мере, именно такого. А еще по какой-то причине в мертвых цветах было что-то особенно пронзительное.

_Даже увядшие цветы могут быть красивыми, потому что они прожили прекрасную жизнь._

В 9:27 утра субботы Джон отправился в ванну принимать душ, и Шерлок получил примерно 12–17 минут, чтобы осуществить этап своего плана, в зависимости от того, будет ли Джон бриться. Он вошел в спальню, взял сумку с розами, поспешно проник в комнату Джона и тщательнейшим образом разложил цветы, что само по себе заслуживало отдельной награды.

Сделав снимок мобильным телефоном, гордый искусной работой, Шерлок вернулся в свою спальню и стал ждать реакции.

Когда вода в душе смолкла, его пульс зачастил, а тело затрепетало. Он с нетерпением ждал, что Джон скажет:

_Шерлок, какой красивой стала моя спальня! Спасибо!_

_Это прекрасно! Заслуживает особой награды!_

Но произошло совсем иное.

— ШЕРЛОК! ЧТО ТЫ УСТРОИЛ?

Шерлок не ответил. Не в его привычке было орать на всю квартиру.

Раздались тяжелые шаги и стук в дверь.

— Шерлок!

— …Да, Джон?

— Открой дверь, пожалуйста.

Шерлок побрел открывать дверь. За ней оказался невысокий, привлекательный и страстный человек. Лицо Джона было красным, но явно не от возбуждения.

— Можешь сказать, почему на моей кровати какая-то ботва? — процедил Джон.

— Это розы, Джон.

— Я… — Джон удивленно выдохнул. — Но почему?

— Потому что розы прекрасны.

— Шерлок! — Джон стиснул кулаки и чуть наклонился. — Что взбрело тебе в голову? Теперь я буду дни напролет вытаскивать шипы из постели!

Он был так близко, что Шерлок чувствовал его дыхание — частое и поверхностное. Яростными глазами Джон смотрел на него и ждал объяснений.

_Они должны были символизировать романтику, Джон._

_Я хочу сделать для тебя прекрасным все вокруг, Джон, потому что моя жизнь с тобой прекрасна._

— Твоя спальня скучная. Я решил ее разнообразить, — объяснил Шерлок.

Джон стиснул зубы и закусил губу, чтобы не наговорить слов, о которых потом пожалеет.

— Ты уберешь все это, Шерлок, иначе сегодня я лягу в твою постель!

_Ох!_

Кажется, идея все-таки сработала в пользу Шерлока.

— Конечно, Джон. Приношу извинения.

_Но не обещаю, что скоро все уберу._

****_Задача № 2.  
Результаты: Частичный успех  
Примечания. Если некий консультирующий детектив займется уборкой роз с кровати некоего доктора, это явно повредит делу._

**********

**Задача № 3:**

**«Мы с подружкой называем друг друга шуточными ласковыми имечками. Глупо, но для нас это нечто особенное. Я говорю ей комплименты при всякой возможности, и она всегда рада слышать приятные слова о том, как красива, умна и невероятна». Анни К.**

**********

**_Потенциальные прозвища_ **

****_Первая категория: животные (реальные и/или воображаемые?)_  
Рыбка  
Птичка  
Тигреныш  
Мишка-обнимашка  
Ягненочек  
Заинька  
Котенок  
Букашечка 

**_(Отвратительно. Как это может нравиться?)_ **

****_Вторая категория: хлебобулочные изделия (Джон любит выпечку)_  
Сахарный  
Пироженка  
Медовенький  
Супер-чупа-чупс (Требуется дальнейшее исследование)  
Пампушечка  
Пряничек 

**_(НЕТ)._ **

****_Третья категория: ласковые прозвища, которыми Джон называет меня (может сработать, а может не сработать)_  
Идиот  
Придурок  
Болван  
Кретин  
Козел  
Сумасшедший ублюдок  
Мудак 

**********

Наступило время обеда, Джон готовил еду.

— Шерлок, — закричал он с кухни. — Я делаю бутерброды. Будешь?

Шерлок посмотрел на список, и голова его закружилась. Он не голоден, но Джон будет негодовать, если он откажется.

— Да.

Он совершенно не представлял себе, что случится дальше. Провал предыдущих этапов застал его врасплох, и он очень хотел, чтобы хоть эта задумка сработала. Мозг просто разрывался от ужасных прозвищ, и, прежде чем он смог остановиться, они полились изо рта.

_Первая категория._

— Мне бы хотелось… пироженку… пряничек… чупа-чупс… свежую булочку.

_Нет. Нет! Прекрати немедленно!_

Вместо положительного ответа Джон заглянул в комнату с беспокойством на лице, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Что? Нет, я ничего такого не готовлю.

— Э-э-э…

_Вторая категория. Животные, пробуем с животными. Животные милые, но Джон уникален — один на миллион! Такого больше нет! Надо выбрать животное, которое является редким и красивым!_

— Ангорский кролик. Окапи. Длинноухий тушканчик.

— Шерлок, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — Джон, заметно озаботившись, быстро подошел к Шерлоку. Джон всегда заботился о благополучии Шерлока, даже когда тот выставлял себя неуклюжим идиотом.

Шерлок быстро перевернул список, чтобы Джон не видел его смущающего содержания, но Джон протянул свою заботливую и нежную руку и пощупал Шерлоку лоб.

— Кажется, немного горишь, — и он опустил руку на щеку Шерлока.

_Третья категория._

— Да, я… в порядке, не будь таким… идиотом.

Джон поднял бровь.

— И снова стал собой, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Ты заставил меня поволноваться.

Его рука касалась щеки Шерлока, и тот боролся с желанием к ней прильнуть.

_Скажи комплимент. Скажи ему что-нибудь приятное!_

— Джон? — произнес Шерлок хрипло.

— Да, Шерлок?

— Я просто хотел сказать… хм… то, как ты…

_Смеешься… это симфония._

_Пахнешь… это рай._

_Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать… самым умным и интересным человеком на планете._

— То, как ты… делаешь бутерброды… восхитительно.

_Какого хрена?_

Джон искоса посмотрел на Шерлока, и его рука, наконец, опустилась на плечо.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся он. — Тогда я сделаю одну штуку для тебя. — Он улыбнулся своей особенной улыбкой, сжал его плечо и отправился на кухню готовить обед.

****_Задача № 3.  
Результаты: Эпичный провал  
Заметки: Отныне только «Джон». И это более романтично, чем любое другое имя._

**************

**Задача № 4:  
«Иногда я раскидываю по всему дому игривые записки — на зеркале ванной или в кармане одежды. Ей очень нравится их находить». Давид С.  
**  
— Шерлок, — раздался голос Джона из ванной. — Что это? У нас новое расследование или что?

_Я так и думал, что ты это скажешь._

— О чем ты говоришь, Джон? — Шерлок изобразил досаду, но на самом деле смутился.

— На зеркале записка, — Джон вышел из ванной и прочел: «Если ты не против, мне бы было приятно провести с тобой осмотр тела. ШХ»

Хоть бы Джон не заметил, как он отчаянно покраснел.

— Да, — откашлялся Шерлок. — Ну… очевидно, это…

_Приглашение поисследовать тела друг друга, Джон. Пожалуйста, не будь таким тупым!_

— …о трупе, который я недавно осматривал в Бартсе. Уже не актуально.

— Ага! — Джон сжал губы и провел пальцем по желтой бумаге. — Не возражаешь, если я это выброшу? Не хочу мусорить в ванной.

_Не выбрасывай, Джон!_

— Делай, что считаешь нужным.

Спустя несколько секунд Джон вернулся в гостиную. Сел в кресло и открыл ноутбук.

— Шерлок! — он сделал паузу и взял с клавиатуры еще один листок. — Ты снова брал мой ноутбук?

Шерлок даже не изволил поднять глаза от своего компьютера.

— «Ты заставляешь мое сердце испытывать приступы фибрилляции. ШХ», — прочел он.

_Из твоих уст это звучит еще романтичней!_

Несомненно, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, это было ясным как божий день. Шерлок сидел и ждал, когда же до Джона дойдет.

— Очень подробный рисунок, — продолжил Джон. — Не знал, что ты такой хороший художник.

Шерлок, наконец, поднял глаза.

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в анатомии человека, — многозначительно проинформировал он.

— Это сердце.

— Да. Отличная дедукция.

— Зачем?

_Я нарисовал его для тебя, Джон, потому что сердце символизирует любовь и привязанность, и именно их ты мне даешь._

— Мне было скучно.

Джон засмеялся.

— Превосходный рисунок! Очень реалистичный. Повесим его над камином?

_И это все?_

_Ты не понимаешь, что происходит?_

_Ты считаешь это образчиком детского творчества?!_

— Не надо, — Шерлок встал, подошел к Джону, взял листок, скомкал его и выбросил в корзину. Джон смотрел на него, не мигая, и молчал. Шерлок вернулся на диван, и оба уткнулись в ноутбуки.

Шерлок расстроился сверх меры. Видимо, разочарование утомило его, потому что в какой-то момент он задремал. Спустя некоторое время его разбудил голос Джона.

«Ты волнуешь больше, чем тройное убийство. ШХ» — произнес тот.

Шерлок сонно потер глаза и уставился на Джона, стоящего рядом.

— Нашел в кармане брюк. Есть идеи, как она туда попала? — кончик языка быстро облизал губы. Шерлок _терпеть не мог_ это движение, потому что его разум при этом начинал плыть.

— Без понятия. Должно быть, когда я стирал, — сердито пробормотал Шерлок, отворачиваясь лицом к спинке дивана.

— Если только во сне, который тебе сейчас снился. Ты никогда не стираешь.

— Может, меня обуял приступ небывалой щедрости.

— Ладно, — заключил Джон. — Это очень ценная похвала из твоих уст. Надеюсь, что адресат оценит ее значимость.

Шерлок дернул головой, чтобы посмотреть на Джона и на выражение его лица, но тот уже повернулся спиной.

— Пойду в магазин, надо кое-что прикупить, — Джон надел куртку и направился к двери. — Скоро вернусь.

**Задача № 4  
Результаты: Неудача.  
Примечания: Джон — идиот.**

**********

**Задача № 5:  
«Иногда нужно просто провести с любимыми немного лишнего времени. Это докажет им, что мы о них думаем. Я всегда провожаю его до двери, когда он уходит. С утра бывает такая суматоха, и важно провести вместе эти последние секунды, прежде чем нырнуть в дневную суету». Райан T.**

Первая часть была несложной. Шерлок и так проводил все время с Джоном и даже участвовал в его скучных занятиях только потому, что они радовали Джона.

Джон делал для него то же самое.

Когда Джон включал по телеку дурацкое ток-шоу, Шерлок даже не жаловался.

Глубины чувств Шерлока к этому человеку нельзя было отрицать.

Поэтому, когда Джон заявил, что хочет немного пройтись, Шерлок попытался сдержать свою досаду и вскочил с дивана. Когда Джон открыл дверь квартиры и начал спускаться по лестнице, Шерлок рванул за ним и догнал на площадке.

— Шерлок, — спокойно сказал Джон со смехом. — Что ты делаешь?

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, потому что на данном этапе этот вопрос приобрел особую актуальность.

_Я стараюсь донести, что я тебя люблю, но у меня, похоже, не получается._

— Иду за тобой, — ответил Шерлок.

— Вижу, — Джон наклонился к Шерлоку, но тот отвел глаза. — Ты, э-э, хочешь пойти со мной? Тогда стоит одеться…

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — Просто провожаю тебя до дверей.

Шерлок внезапно осознал, как мало на лестнице места и как замечательно пахнет Джон.

— Ладно, спасибо, — усмехнулся Джон. — Я уже дошел.

— Конечно, — прошептал Шерлок.

И они повернулись лицом к лицу друг к другу.

— Что-нибудь нужно? — Джон взглядом искал глаза Шерлока.

 _Да.  
_  
Шерлок изучал его лицо. Морщинки на лбу, ямочку на подбородке, щетину на щеках и шее. Губы Джона.

— Нет.

**Задача № 5  
Результаты: Будут определены позднее.  
Примечания: Нет.**

**********

**Последняя задача (опциональная, в зависимости от результатов предыдущих этапов)  
«Спонтанный поцелуй. Ничто не сравнится с моментом, когда он вытаскивает меня из ниоткуда и целует, будто я единственный человек в мире». — Кейден Г.**

Спонтанно.

Джон любит спонтанность. Это немного похоже на риск, а Джон определенно любит рисковать.

Особенно, когда дело касается их обоих.

Они стояли на лестничной площадке. Всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. Тишину нарушал лишь звук их дыхания.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Джон.

— Да, уверен, — прошептал Шерлок, и под ложечкой у него засосало.

_Сделай это._

Шерлок сделал вдох, губы закололо от предвкушения.

_СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО._

Джон смотрел, не мигая, в его взгляде мерцало нечто вроде ожидания.

_Поцелуй его._

Но Шерлок застыл как в кошмарном сне.

Джон кивнул и дернул уголком губ.

— Ладно, — он наклонил голову и пристально посмотрел на Шерлока. — Увидимся позже.

Кажется, он хотел что-то добавить, но промолчал.

Шерлок не стал смотреть, как Джон выходит за дверь и закрывает ее за собой. Он просто остался на месте, уставившись в пол, и мысли хлынули в мозг. Он пытался найти разгадку, что именно пошло не так.

Казалось бы, подвели результаты исследования, но он в это не верил.

Виновником, несомненно, явилось чувство. Ошибка крылась не в данных, а в его собственных чувствах. Сердце, как обычно, привело его к неверным суждениям.

Он решил, что должен с этим смириться, поэтому с трудом поставил ногу на первую ступеньку, заставляя себя вернуться в 221Б.

Не успел он дойти до третьей ступеньки, как входная дверь за его спиной громко хлопнула.

****************

Сзади раздались твердые шаги. Уверенные руки схватили его за плечи, сжали и развернули, прежде чем он понял, что происходит.

Он начал терять равновесие и чуть не завалился вперед, но его крепко обняли за талию. Дыхание перехватило, когда чьи-то губы пылко прижались к его губам. По телу разлилось тепло, голова закружилась, все это было очень приятно.

Сердце бросилось вскачь, в мозгу вспыхнули тысячи разных слов, но было только одно, требующее полного внимания.

_Джон!_

Шерлок растаял в руках Джона, удовлетворенно выдыхая в поцелуй. Обнял его за плечи и подтянул ближе, целуя, целуя, целуя.

_Фантастически!_

_Невероятно!_

_Блестяще!_

Шерлок прервал поцелуй только по одной причине — он не знал, почему это произошло, а оставаться в неведении не мог. Поэтому он отстранился и посмотрел на Джона, на лице которого играла заговорщическая усмешка.

— Вот тебе твой спонтанный поцелуй, — сказал Джон, продолжая улыбаться.

_Что?_

_Он знает?_

_Откуда?_

Шерлок, видимо, имел обалдевший вид, потому что Джон добавил:

— Кажется, у тебя вопросы.

— Джон, откуда ты знаешь, э-э…

— Я понял, что что-то происходит. Ты странно себя вел. Ты всегда странно себя ведешь, но после второй записки я заподозрил неладное. Она была до невозможности странной.

— Она была довольно очевидной. Погоди, нет. Она не была странной, она была романтичной.

— Верно и то, и другое, — нежно сказал Джон, — но я не знал, могу ли доверять собственным ощущениям. Если бы я ошибся, мы попали бы в очень неловкую ситуацию.

Шерлок прищурился.

— Но… откуда взялось предположение про спонтанный поцелуй?

— Пока ты спал, я заглянул в твой листок. Я ждал, когда же ты сделаешь следующий шаг, но похоже, тебе нужна была небольшая помощь.

Шерлок в шоке разинул рот.

— Джон! Ты залез в мои личные бумаги?

_Ты такой умный, Джон._

_Мне следовало знать, что ты до всего докопаешься._

_Господи, как же я тебя люблю!_

— Я оскорблен до глубины души, — солгал Шерлок.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Джон. И это было правдой.

Он взял руки Шерлока в свои, и они улыбнулись друг другу.

— Шерлок, — проговорил Джон, глядя на их руки. — Тебе вовсе не нужно делать все эти нелепости, чтобы покорить меня. — Он повернул руку Шерлока ладонью вверх и переплел их пальцы. — Ты сделал это, когда мы впервые встретились.

Шерлок задумчиво сжал губы.

— Если так, значит, я могу сделать еще один шаг и сказать тебе…

Джон поднял глаза, Шерлок сглотнул и открыл рот, чтобы произнести:

_Что ты самый невероятный человек во вселенной!_

_Что я хочу еще раз поцеловать тебя — прямо сейчас, сегодня, каждый день и всю оставшуюся жизнь!_

_Я никогда не думал, что найду свою половинку!_

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Шерлок просто и одновременно сложно.

Лицо Джона озарилось ярче, чем могло бы засиять солнце, луна, звезда или любое другое небесное тело, которое Шерлок не смог зарегистрировать в своем мозгу. Реакция Джона застала его врасплох и очаровала и удивила настолько, что захотелось повториться.

— Я люблю тебя, Джон.

— Да, я понял, — ответил Джон, сияя. — Шерлок, — сказал он так, словно говорил о чем-то особенно дорогом. — Знай, что я люблю те…

Не дав ему закончить фразу, Шерлок прижался губами к его губам, даря свой собственный поцелуй.

**Последняя задача  
Результаты: Успешно решена.  
Примечания: Он тоже меня любит.**


End file.
